1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper shredder, particularly a small paper shredder. The paper shredder includes a shell-like lower housing part which includes the cutting rollers with their bearing plates at the end faces and the stripping elements, and an upper housing part which is provided with a material inlet slot and can be placed on the lower housing part.
2. Description of the Related Art
Small paper shredding apparatus of the above-described type are known, for example, from DE 40 08 654 A1 and include a two-part injection-molded housing of synthetic material in which, in addition, the usually web-shaped stripping elements including the cutting roller bearings are integrated in the housing during injection molding. Although this apparatus can be easily assembled, there is the disadvantage that these known apparatus do not run smoothly and are loud during operation because all drive and work noises are transmitted as vibrations to the housing which additionally acts as an amplifying sound board.